deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toph vs Einar
Toph vs Einar is a What if? Death Battle featuring Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Einar, an OC of Grnmachine1's. Description Toph vs Einar! Earth manipulators rock! But which is better? Interlude Wiz: The Earth. In its entirety, unmovable by any mortal. Boomstick: In little bits, however, these two can move it! Wiz: Toph, the Blind Bandit. Boomstick: And Einar, AKA Landslide. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its out job to analyse their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Toph Wiz: Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit, was born to a noble family. Boomstick: They kinda wanted her to be a respected noble, buuuut she ran off and found some badger moles. Wiz: Yeah, Badger Moles. Deal with it. Anyway, she was frustrated with being handheld in everything due to her blindness, she ran away. Boomstick: And these Badger Moles began Toph's training in Earthbending. Wiz: Toph can manipulate, shape, and form rock, mud, and sand in just about any way imaginable. Boomstick: She also learned the Seismic Sense! Which is comparable to sonar. She can sense everything that interacts with the earth- even if it isnt connected to the ground. Wiz: And though sand proved difficult to sense things through, she eventually mastered that art as well. Boomstick: But her greatest achievement is discovering Metalbending- an art once thought to be impossible. Wiz: By controlling the earth within the metal, Toph can manipulate metal just as well as stone. Boomstick: She even went on to found a Metalbending police force and got herself a metal whip! Heh... Wiz: Actually, i dont think you'd like her all that much. See, with the seismic sense, she can hear everything so precisely, she can tell if someone's lying or not- and can even sense people across the world. Boomstick: Okay, then, she's officially off of my Top Ten Waifus list. Wiz: And even in her old age, Toph was capable of going against the new avatar easily. Boomstick: She's won Earth Rubmle multiple times, Trained the new avatar, and even Dueled King Bumi to a standstill- who managed to take on a WHOLE hostile city! Wiz: Even the most skilled fighters would have trouble with Toph. Toph: I am the GREATEST eathbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads EVER forget it! Einar Wiz: Einar Odinson is part god, part mutant. Boomstick: Wait, what the hell!? Wiz: See, a cult wanted to summon the antichrist, and thought that mixed mutants with gods would be the best way. They chose Storm and Loki, and crafted a love spell. Boomstick: Then Einar popped out a few months later? Wiz: Along with his twin, Kye "Gust" Munroe. The love spell was set to end when Storm bore a child, so they split, each taking one child. Boomstick: Einar was taken by Loki, and ended up being raised more by Thor than anyone else. Because we all know how great of a person Loki is. Though because Thor had obligations with the Avengers, Einar didnt spend much time with him. Wiz: Because of this he had to fend for himself, and completely mastered his power at the age of 10. What are his powers? In the simplest of terms, Earthbending. Einar can manipulate, shape, move and form rock in any way conceivable by the human mind. Boomstick: He's used this to create a stone skateboard for quick transport, can trap people underground to suffocate them, and make rock armor. Wiz: Though those are just a few examples. The possibilities are numerous, and are only multiplied by his magic. Boomstick: Due to his godly lineage, and a random mutation, Einar was the first among his people to gain access to magic. However, the spells he can cast are only the very basic ones- a gust of wind, throw a fireball, a flash of light, things like that. Wiz: However, Einar relies on a finite pool of Mana, which can run out if he uses his magic too frequently. Another thing is he's not a very good strategist. Boomstick: He only knows to attack when he's not being attacked and to defend when he's being attacked. Wiz: However, he does have a slight regeneration factor to make up for his sloppy strategy. He can regenerate cuts and bruises in seconds, though major organs usually take a few hours or so to heal at the least. Boomstick: His rocks are so tough, he can block four of Hulk's punches with a single slab before it breaks. Wiz: We estimated it about to be one inch thick, and that makes no sense- considering the punches the Hulk has delivered before, unless the case is that Einar can toughen the rocks he uses. Boomstick: He even managed to de-corrupt the American government by infiltrating the White house, Pentagon, Area 51, along with other high-security areas. Wiz: Though had help from Wolverine, Thor, and Gust. And about Gust, see, it turned out that HE's the vessel that the antichrist needed to enter the mortal realm. Boomstick: After getting the shit beaten outta him by his brother, Einar returned with Wolverine and Thor, and together they BARELY managed to defeat Gust. Wiz: And this leads us to his final feat- his willpower. He managed to defend himself from the antichrist's mental onslaught and force him back to the realm from which he came. Boomstick: Woah! Wiz: Woah indeed. Einar would give quite a few people a run for their money. Einar: I can crush you, burn you, and even suffocate you- are you sure you want to fight me? Fight WarpStar930 Earth Kingdom A man with long dark brown hair was walking through the streets of Earth Kingdom, searching for something to do. As he looked around he noticed a poster on a nearby wall. "What is this?" Einar '''mused to himself, walking over to observe. '''EARTH RUMBLE VI All Earth Powered beings welcome! Do you think you have what it takes to take on the Champion, Toph Beifong?! ''' "Earth Rumble...I shall see how much of a challenge this, Toph, is..." he mused again, heading off to the arena once he saw that today was the day it was going down. ... After a night of intense battling, there were only two combatants left. Einar, son of Loki and Storm was very confused. The Champion of this pathetic challenge...was a little girl?! And she was blind for god sakes... Her hair tied in a bun, and her traditional garb covering her body. She had a smirk on her face and was tossing a stone up and down in her palm. How could she do that if she was blind..? "So big boy, think you're gonna be up to facing me? I've won this thing twice you know." she taunted to the demigod, adjusting her feet and getting ready. "Such arrogance. I'm nothing like those idiots who you faced before." he called back, also getting into a fighting stance. A bell rang, and then- '''FIGHT!!! Toph started off the fight by levitating and throwing the rock at the X-Man. Einar lifted up a slab of stone that blocked the rock with ease, shattering it. "Pathetic." he commented, lifting up his own chunk of rock and firing it back at Toph, who raised her own slab of stone and blocked it. The two followed this set path for another couple of minutes, either darting around each other and avoiding, or just raising defenses to deflect each other's blows. "This is BOOOOORING!" '''Toph commented, raising two slabs around Einar and slamming them around him as fast as possible. "Ha! Take tha- wait..." she stopped. He was still alive! Einar had avoided death by raising a pillar and propelling himself into the air. While he was still airborne he raised a stone from the earth and tossed it at Toph, but she quite easily deflected it with her own stone slabs. "Interesting...this is getting us nowhere." he commented, landing a few meters in front of Toph. He conjured up a flaming orb and tossed it at her, causing an explosion around her that sent her flying back. "Fire huh?! Cheater Cheater Cheater!!" she taunted, jumping up to her feet, dress singed. She stomped down, on the ground, and Einar barely had time to react as he raised a stone slab to deflect the oncoming blow. While he was occupied with defending against a stone barrage, Toph dashed forward and changed the density of the slab, sending another stone directly through it, hitting the boy inside and sending him falling back. "You still able to fight or should it be me to take the championship belt again?" she said, continuing to taunt him. Einar healed from his smaller wounds and readjusted his stance. "We shall see..." Grnmachine1 Einar then summoned a small torrent of water and sent it at Toph. Toph got moved a little, before she made a pillar for herself over the water. "This is EARTH rumble, avatar wannabe!" Einar then crumbled the pillar Toph was on, who broke off a piece of it and sent it at Einar before landing on the wet ground. Einar managed to block it, but Toph had an idea. She sent a few rocks at Einar's wall, before kicking the ground. Einar continued to block all of what Toph sent. He then retaliated with a fire ball. Toph was hurt, but mostly okay. "Alrighty then, lets try this." The results of Toph's kick were happening. The ground around Einar rose and trapped him in place. Toph then got out her metal whip and made it into armor and a helmet. Einar had just freed himself to see this. "How.. How did you-" "Its called Metalbending, dummy!" Toph then sent a few more rock Einar's way, who blocked. Einar then tried to summon another fireball, only to find his mana had run out. Enraged, Einar made a stone skateboard and began riding around Toph, who kept punching the ground, causing spikes to appear, only a second too late to hit Einar. The arena was soon too covered with spikes that the skateboard would be useless. The two fighters got separated in the maze of spikes. It was very quiet. Einar kept traversing the spikes, attempting to find Toph without making too much noise. However, Toph had eyes on Einar the whole time. Toph then closed the gap between them, and pulled up a rock. Einar heard this and turned around. Toph then sent the rock at Einar, who barley managed to block in time. Then Einar pulled the wall down and found Toph gone. Then the search resumed. As Einar moved around, he found that some of the spikes had been turned into dunes of sand. He immediately pulled up as much rock as he could to follow him. But it wouldnt be enough. Eventually almost the whole arena had been turned into sand. Einar had become enraged. "Show yourself, little girl!" Suddenly, the ground beneath him shook and sank up to his knees. He saw Toph only a few feet away and sent his last rock at her. Toph caught it and turned that to sand too, before sinking Einar even further into the ground. "Looks like you're out of ammo." Toph then completely sunk Einar under, suffocating him. '''K.O.! "And the winner of Earth Rumble Six is, The Blind Bandit!" The crowd cheered as Toph was presented a trophy and prize money. Conclusion Boomstick: Damn, will Toph EVER lose? Wiz: Though Einar may seem to have an easy win, his magic is very similar to other bending styles, which Toph can combat easily. Boomstick: And Einar's prone to use it too much, meaning he's stuck without it for a good while. Wiz: And Einar has never shown the ability to manipulate sand, mud or metal, meaning Toph was easily the better bender. Boomstick: That metal whip and armor didnt help Einar's odds too much either. Not to mention his regeneration has limits, and can only heal- it doesn't make him immortal. Wiz: And another thing is Einar almost always had help from Gust or others, meaning he has little to no solo fighting experience. Boomstick: But what really sealed the deal was the Seismic Sense. Aside from jumping, Einar has never been shown to be in the air without using his rocks, meaning Toph can see where he is no matter what. Wiz: The winner is Toph Beifong. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015